A Portuguese trip
by charizard30
Summary: When Gumball, his family and friends travel to Portugal when they receive a prize ticket they have to find a hidden treasure in the capital city Lisbon.
1. An unexpected prize

**Hey guys, if you saw my profile yesterday I updated it with a new story, well now I am publishing the new chapter of the story, enjoy this first chapter everyone. And in this story it will feature the locations of my home country, Portugal.**

* * *

Chapter 1: An unexpected prize

It was a peaceful and sunny morning on the town of Elmore, it was 6:30 A.M and it was Monday, so all kids were now getting up for school now except for one and his name was Gumball Watterson, a 12 year old blue cat, he wasn't getting up as he was in a deep sleep and then his alarm clock ringed and then the blue cat woke up.

Right then Gumball saw that it was already 6:45 A.M and his mother Nicole Watterson was yelling downstairs.

" GUMBALL, YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL, HURRY UP." and then Gumball was afraid of his mother so he went downstairs in a flash.

Right then Gumball said " Good morning mom." and Nicole said " You should have woken up 15 minutes ago."

" Oops, I must have fallen asleep." said Gumball. and Nicole said a little angry " You should be more careful, imagine if you were late, you were never late for school."

Then Gumball said " Yo're right, I'm sorry mom, I promise I'll do better next time."

Then Nicole said " That's my Gummypuss." and right then Anais and Darwin came to the kitchen and said " Good morning everyone."

Then Nicole said " Alright, I'm going to work now, see you later." and then she gave a kiss on Gumball, Darwin and Anais and she then went into her car and disappeared to the Rainbow Factory.

After that Gumball, Darwin and Anais ate breakfast, as usual they ate Daisy Flakes and then after that they took a shower and brushed their teeth and before the school bus arrived Darwin said " Hey, did you study for the big test today?" and Gumball said " What test?" and then Darwin gasped and said " You don't remember?" and then Gumball was having a flashback and said " Oh yeah, now I remember its the math test right?" and Darwin said " That's right brother, so did you study?"

Then Gumball thought " _Shit, I didn't study a thing, maybe if I lie I will get away from it._" and then Gumball said " Yeah, I did study don't worry." and then Darwin said " Okay, but if you get a bad grade on this test that's your problem." and then Anais said " He's right, besides you can be pretty stupid sometimes." and then Gumball said " Don't worry, I'll be good on this test you'll see."

And then Darwin said " Oh my, its already 7:30 A.M and the school bus is here, let's go guys." and then the bus was there and Rocky said " Hurry up, I don't have all day." and then the three of them went inside and the bus left the house.

At Elmore Junior High it was a pretty calm day and everyone was a little nervous because of the Math test and then it was already 7:55 A.M and then before the bell rang Darwin said " So Gumball, I wish you the best luck for this test." and then Gumball said " You too bro." and then Tina came and said " Hello Watterson, do you remember yesterday when you hit me with your lunch in the cafeteria?"

Then Gumball said " I'm sorry, it was an accident, it won't happen again, but please let me go." and then Tina said " You think you're funny right? I will beat you right here and right now." and as Tina was about to punch Gumball she said " You're lucky, its time for the test, but on the next break you're dead Watterson." and after that Gumball gulped and tought " _Not studying for the test was bad and next I will be beat up by a huge T-Rex, how bad will this day be? " _and then Gumball headed for the classroom to begin the test._  
_

When everyone was inside Miss Simian said " Alright class, this test counts eighty per cent of your grade on the Math subject and I expect a good performance of all of you including you Watterson." and she was pointing to Gumball and then the baboon said " I will now deliver the test sheets to you." and then when Miss Simian was about to deliver the sheets the speaker in the room was active and said " Good morning everyone, this is Principal Brown speaking." and when that was said Miss Simian was gazed when her boyfriend was speaking.

Then Principal Brown procceded saying " I inform Miss Simian's class that their math test has been cancelled." and then while the students were cheering Miss Simian was white.

Then Principal Brown said " This happened because today there was a radio station that said that we won a contest where that station chose a school in the country to go to Portugal and we won so Miss Simian's class is going to Portugal, now have a good day." and then the students cheered because they were going not only to another country but also to Europe, the most cultural continent of all.

* * *

Then in the lunch break Darwin said to Gumball " Man, I can't believe we're going to Portugal." and then Gumball said " Me too brother, that country may be smaller that our country but it is a old country." and then Penny Fitzgerald, Gumball's girlfriend came to him and said " Hey Gumball, can you believe that we're going to another country?" and then they gave a kiss on the mouth and Gumball said " Yeah, this really makes us experience Portugal's culture, I bet we'll like it."

And Penny said " I have that feeling as well, see you later hon." and Gumball also said " See you as well, sweetie." and Penny laughed and went to the other girls. And after all Tina didn't beat up Gumball.

After school was over Darwin, Anais and Gumball returned home and then when they got inside Richard said " Hi kids, how was your day?" and then Gumball told everything and said that the kids could take even their families with them and then Nicole said " That's great, when will we depart?"

And Gumball said " Tomorrow at 8: A.M." and then Anais said " But then to get there we have to take a plane there." and then Nicole said " Don't worry, we will prepare our things right Richard?" and the bunny said " Sure sweetie, after dinner we'll pack our things up and we're ready to go." and then they yelled " Go family."

Then after dinner they packed everything and went to bed at 9:30 P.M.

* * *

It was already 6:15 A.M and the alarm clock ringed and Gumball and Darwin woke up and Gumball said to his brother " Good morning Darwin." and then Darwin said " Good morning bro, today's the big day."

Then Gumball said " You bet, now let's get ready because today is going to be great."

After that everyone took a quick shower and ate breakfast, which was the usual Daisy Flakes and after brushing their teeth the family went into the car and drived to Elmore Airport.

Then in the airport Gumball saw the kids with their own families and he saw Penny's family and Gumball said " Hi Penny." and then she said " Hey Gumball, this is so great."

Then Penny's father Patrick Fitzgerald said to Gumball " Hello Gumball." and then Gumball said " Hey Mr. Fitzgerald." and then Patrick said " I see that your family came as well." and Gumball said " We all came as well as you and your family as well."

Then Patrick said " You are a good kid did you know?" and Gumball said " Really?" and he said " Of course, and you're a wondeful boyfriend to Penny." and Gumball said " Thank you very much."

After that Gumball returned to his family and said " Well, I know now that Penny and her family are coming as well, I'm really happy."

And Richard said " That's great Gumball, now let's go because they already gave the final warning to the plane, come one guys." and everyone went inside the plane and in the plane went also Gumball's classmates and his families as well as Miss Simian and Principal Brown.

* * *

**Ten hours later:**

Gumball was inside the plane as it was half way to Portugal as the ride was 20 hours long and now everyone was around in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and then Gumball was bored and he saw that his girlfriend was by his side and they talked about the test that was supposed to happen and then the they were talking about how good the trip was going to be.

Then another ten hours have passed and the pilot announced " Everyone on the plane we have arrived to Lisbon, the capital of Portugal and we are now at its airport, please every passenger remove their seatbelts and then we're out."

And everyone did what the pilot told and outside the plane they saw that the airport is a little small but that its still an airport, and then the kids and their families went to the metal detector and they retrieved the bags and when they were out they took the bus to downtown Lisbon and then the guide said " Welcome to the downtown, as you will hear the inhabitants will speak Portuguese instead of English, but don't worry because now I am speaking English as you see, and as you know the time zones are different because now it's night on U.S but here its 10: 30 A.M. and now enjoy it." and when they left the bus they saw how beautiful it was.

**Pretty good huh? Now that is how you make a good start, on the next chapter Gumball and his friends will make a touristic tour and will know the monumments of Portugal, charizard30 out.**


	2. Tourism

**Hi again guys, as you all saw last chapter Gumball had escaped from getting a bad grade on a test when Principal Brown announced that the class would go to Portugal and that the kids could go with their families, in this chapter you'll see the ain adventure begin, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tourism

As the group were getting their stuff out of the bus they saw that the inhabitants were talking casually but at the same time the citizens were a little frightned because that the group weren't human but then they procceded with their lifes.

After that Gumball, his family and friends were making a walk through the city and they saw that the city had a river named Tagus River, they saw that in Portuguese it was Rio Tejo, and they saw that they were near a bridge called 25th April Bridge, in Portuguese is Ponte 25 de Abril, and it was built to celebrate the 25th April of 1974 because in that date a revolution happened and the country gained freedom and that day was known as Freedom Day.

They also saw that the bridge has a train railroad behind that links the district of Lisbon to the district of Setúbal( our districts are like the states for the readers in the U.S) and there is another city on the other side called Almada.

After that Gumball said " Wow, they made a great bridge here, it was known before as Salazar Bridge until the 25th April." and Carmen said " This was name for a dictator named António Olivera Salazar who ruled during a period called Estado Novo." and then Tobias said " The Estado Novo ended on the 25th April also."

After that Anais said " Well, as I see the portuguese people use the metric system as measure." and then Richard said " What's the metric system?" and Nicole explained to her husband " The metric system is a system that every country in the world uses except us the U.S.A and a few other countries, the metric system used the meter, a measure of distance, the liter that is a volume measure, etc."

And then the gang headed to a Tower called Belém Tower and then Darwin said " In Portuguese Belém Tower is said Torre de Belém, it says that this tower was built in the 16th century by one of the kings they had named Manuel I, the style of this building is also with the name of the same king, the manuelin style."

Then Penny said " This tower also can be visited from inside, let's go." and they all agreeded and went inside the tower and they found cannons for exibit, they even went upstairs and they also saw very religious themes and as they went outside a police officer said " Boa tarde cidadãos."( Translation: Good afternoon citizens).

The group didn't understand a thing and by the look of their faces the police officer said " I'm sorry, you must be tourists, let me introduce myself, my name is José Marques and I am the leader of the police organization GNR, it stands for Guarda Nacional Republicana, in English is Republican Nacional Guard."

Then Banana Joe said " But what are you doing her sir?" and then Marques said " I'm just here patroling these parts, these days the crime is uproaring around these parts and I am ensuring everyone's safety." and then Gumball said " Well, have a good day Mr. Marques." and he said " And a good day to you all."

Then the group continued with their tour as Bobert said " It seems that the currency they use here is the Euro, I also saw that the dollar is less valuable than the euro and an euro is aproximatelly 75 dollar cents." and they stopped at a thing that made Richard drool, they stopped at a Portuguese custard cream store, the Portuguese Custard Cream in Portuguese was Pastel de Nata.

Then after they got inside Nicole said " Richard dear, I know these are delicious but try to at least control yourself please." and Richard said " Fine, I'll try." and Nicole smiled and the the custard cream came and they ate peacefully.

After that snack they saw that it was already 1:30 P.M and they tought of where to dinner and all the kids and their parents saw a restaurant nearby and they had a dish named Cod a La Brás, it was cod with potatoes and it looked very yummy, especially to Richard, but they all ate with care and each family paid around 20 euros for the lunch and they all left.

Afterwards they continued their visit and they went to a place called Jerónimos Monastery, Mosteiro dos Jerónimos in Portuguese, there they saw that the monastery replaced the church that was before there dedicated to Santa Maria of Bélem and the construction started at the beginning of the 16th century, in 1501 but was only finished a hundred years later on 1601.

Then they went inside and saw that the construction was ordered by Manuel I as well and then after they did a few tours they left the monastery." as they were visiting Belém it was already 7:00 P.M and then the group caught the bus and they were with the same guide saying " Well, I bet you enjoyed the visit today but now as you see you have an hotel to go and there you will be sleeping for the rest of yor stay, its the Vasco da Gama Hotel that hotel is right beside the Vasco da Gama Tower,that tower is the tallest building in the country and it was honored to an explorer named Vasco da Gama."

Then after 15 minutes riding they all arrived to the hotel and there Richard saw the buffet and wanted toeat everything but Nicole said " Keep yourself clear honey." and then Richard said " Right, thanks Nicole."

Then after the dinner they all went into the rooms, the Wattersons into their room, the Fitzgeralds into their room, etc, then before Gumball went inside his room Penny went next to him and said " This was great, I hope tomorrow is even better, now good night." and they kissed and Gumball said " See you tomorrow hon." and Penny smiled and went inside her room.

**2 hours later:**

It was 10:00 P.M and everyone was asleep but one and then the Wattersons were awaken but saw that Richard was missing and it went suspicious and Nicole said " Kids, go and look for your father please." and they obeyed her.

Then the kids were looking every where until a person came in and said " Help! A talking rabbit and a fat one is eating all of the buffet and then the kids found that Richard was there eating like it had some kind of Void on his stomach and then Nicole appeared and siad " RICHARD WATTERSON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Everyone was getting affraid and Richard was also afraid, then two GNR officers and another man came in and said " What's going on here?" and then the man with the officers was in mid seventies and he was wearing a suit and a red tie and then the man said " I demand to know what happened." and then Nicole said " Who's asking?"

The man then said angry " My name is Aníbal Cavaco Silva, and I am the President of Portugal."

**There guys, this was shocking that even the President had to come to the hotel and had to get everyone under detention, on the next chapter the real adventure begins, until then charizard30 out.**


	3. The adventure begins

**Hi guys, I was supposed to publish this yesterday but I got a cold and I wasn't feeling very well, and in the reviews I saw that one said what business did Aníbal Cavaco Silva had in an hotel, well you're about to find out and by the way you can call him Cavaco Silva if you want, and he's the President of my country in real life, enjoy this chapter because this is when the real adventure begins.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The adventure begins

After breaking through the hotel, the President Cavaco Silva said " What's going on here?" and Nicole said " Who wants to know?" and then he said " The President of Portugal, Aníbal Cavaco Silva."

Then everyone gasped and Gumball said " Why would you come here?" and then the President said " Well, I received reports from the commander of the GNR José Marques, my trusted man that there was a middle aged rabbit eating the buffet and was out of control."

Then Richard replied " That's me sir." and then Cavaco Silva said " You are under arrest for scaring the other people with your attitude." and then the two GNR guards with him put handcuffs on Richard's hands.

And the President said as well to the rest of the Wattersons " Also you're under arrest because you were responsibles for your family member." and then the two guards also put handcuffs on Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Nicole and then Nicole said yelling " YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, RELEASE ME AT ONCE." and Nicole with her force broke the handcuffs and was set free.

Then the President said " Guards, seize her, don't let her escape." and as Nicole tried to escape one guard pulls off a taser and it didn't made Nicole faint but it stunned her.

Then the guard came with another pair of handcuffs but the handcuffs this time were reinforced not to let Nicole escape again, then the Wattersons were put in a GNR van and wondered where they were going.

* * *

After a while the Wattersons were already inside The National Palace of Belém, in Portuguese is Palácio Nacional de Belém, this building serves as the official residence of the President of the Portuguese Republic and before the first Republic was introduced it was the official residence of some of the kings that Portugal had, the palace was built in the 18th century and its construction was iniciated in 1726 and was finished in 1754.

Then inside the President was inside with José Marques and the Prime- Minister Pedro Passos Coelho, then the Prime Minister said " I heard what was going on in the Vasco da Gama Hotel and I must say this is the first time anything like this happened." and then the President said " This would deserve to never be able into the hotel again, but I am such a nice person so I'm going to let you go with a warning."

And then Gumball said " A warning? I tought you were going to put us in jail or something but okay."

Then José Marques said " He's not done yet so hold on please." and then Cavaco Silva said " But if something like this happens again you and the rest of your friends will leave my country for good, understood?" and then the Wattersons said " Understood." and then the President said " Then off you go."

And before the Wattersons left Gumball noticed a piece of paper with something suspicious and though " _What is that? I have to find out what it is now._" and then without anyone noticing Gumball grabed the piece of paper and saw that it was a treasure map, then Gumball guarded the paper in his pocket and the Wattersons took the bus to the hotel again.

* * *

Inside the hotel in the main room Gumball invited his friends and his siblings but he didn't invite his parents and the kids didn't invite theirs as well.

It was 3:00 A.M and everyone was asleep except the kids, then Gumball said " Good night everyone." and then Banana Joe said " This better be good Gumball, because I was having a good dream and now I'm here."

Then Penny said sleepy " This must be important for Gumball waking us at a time like this." and Masami said " It better be or I'll strike him with a thunderbolt and shock him.

After 15 minutes of everyone talking to eachother Gumball procceeded " As you know I've woke you up because I have something big." and Tina said " Say it or I'll punch you in the face." and Gumball laughed nervously and said " No, this is big, behold this treasure map." and Gumball unfolded the map and showed to the gang and then Gumball said " This treasure dates back to the 12th century when Portugal was founded and acording to this its around here in Lisbon."

The gang gasped in awed and said " And where is it supposeded to be?" and then Gumball said " That I don't know but the truth is that its somewhere around Lisbon."

And then Darwin asked " Are there any clues up until now?" and Gumball said " There are no clues described in this paper but the first place where we have to go is the Tower of Belém." and then everyone was talking that they should search tomorrow morning and before that they formed a society called Treasure Keepers and then everyone went to bed and Gumball fell asleep.

**Meanwhilein the Palace of Belém:**

It was 3:30 A.M and the President was already asleep, then unknown to the guards José Marques came inside and then he reached the secretary of the President he said to himself " Isto é estranho, onde está o papel que o Presidente normalmente tem na sua secretária?"( Translation: This is weird, where is the paper that the President normally has on his desk?) and then after examining the clues around he concluded " De acordo com as provas a última pessoa a tocar no papel foi aquele gato Gumball Watterson."( Translation: Acording to the evidence the last people to touchon the paper was that cat Gumball Watterson.)

Then José Marques tought that he should pay a visit to the Vasco da Gama Hotel and he drove in his car and after 15 minutes of driving he reached the hotel, it was 3: 45 A.M and he asked the recepcionist where was the Watterson's room and when he arrived he took off the paper and said to himself " Isto é um mapa do tesouro, este tesouro é do século XII e também está relacionado com o nosso primeiro rei D. Afonso Henriques." ( Translation: This is a treasure map, this treasure is from the 12th century and also is related with our first king D. Afonso Henriques.)

After that he said again " Se eu encontrar este tesouro primeiro e o vender irei ficar rico, não posso permitir que estes miúdos fiquem com o tesouro." ( Translation: If I find this treasure first and if I sell it I´m going to be rich, I can't allow those kids to keep the treasure.) and with that said he left the hotel with an evil smile and then outside he made an evil laugh and then he went home not to worry his kids and wife.

**How about that? Now that Gumball and his gang found out about the treasure, José Marques found out about it but he has evil intention, see you on the next chapter to find out the rest.**


	4. The first clues

**Hello everyone. As you all saw, in the last chapter Gumball and his friends formed a society and then José Marques found out about the treasure and now he's going to foil their plans, stick out to see who it is, enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: The first clues

Gumball felt a shiny sun ray on his face as he woke up and saw that it was already 8:00 A.M.

Then Gumball took a quick shower and it went down for some breakfast and his family was already there with him.

When they got to the table they saw that it wasn't the Daisy Flakes but it was some butter sandwich with cheese and ham and he cried so loud that the entire room heard his whining.

It was needed guards to calm Richard down and then the Wattersons went brushing their teeth.

Afterwards the other kids and their families went downstairs to do some tourism but Gumball thought that they could tell their parents to go to the Tower of Belém.

The parents agreed and then they had to think of a form to search without being caught.

Right next they were already in the Tower of Belém, then Gumball and his friends tought that while their parents were searching for more historical facts they should know that they should be searching.

After a few minutes of following the map the gang found the mesage in a cannon and Gumball spoke of what it said" To follow the path to the true religion you should find a place that it has shown true bounds with the Roman Catholic Christian ism."

The gang stopped for a few minutes and Penny said " Wait, I think we were on the place mentioned before."

Then Darwin said "What is the place?" and as Penny was about to speak her dad came in and said " Come on, let's go out of here, we have other places to explore."

And the kids left the Tower of Belémm after that they went to explore the rest a little and close to the Jerónimos Monastery they saw José Marques who said " Oh, its you again." and then Tobias said " That's right, where just making tourism."

Then after they left Marques he secretly stole the first clue of Gumball's pocket and put it in his pocket.

**Ten minutes later:**

After a relaxed walk it was already 8:30 A.M and Gumball and his friends were walking when suddenly Gumball said the he was going to get to his pocket to read the first clue and he noticed it was gone.

But Anais said " Now I know, the place that the clue talks about is the Jerónimos Monastery." and then everyone clapped to the bunny's intelligence.

Afterwards they went inside the Monastery and after searching for a wide for clues they found nothing but at the entrance there was a paper lying on the fllor and Gumball opened the paper.

Then Anais read it loud and said " Dear Treasure Keepers, I'm sorry to tell but if you expected to find something here you're wrong, I myself have taken the next clue but as I'm pity of you and I don't want my fun to end the place where you have to go next is the Monument to the Discoveries, Anonymous."

Gumball felt rage coming inside of his body as he was raging to go to the Monument of Discoveries.

But before that their parents told them that they were going next to the Monuments of Discoveries and that is exactly where they wanted to go.

After a few minutes of driving the arrived to the Monument to the Discoveries and saw that this monument was built to celebrate the Age of Discoveries, an Age that happens between the 15th century and the 16th and lasted until the beginning of the 17 the century.

In that Age the ones that made the most notable presence were Portugal and Spain, they were searching the world to make new trade routes with other countries.

The continents that they made new trade routes were specially Africa, the Americas and Asia.

In that Age, Vasco da Gama became the first European person to travel to India by boat between 1497 and 1498 and also in that age Pedro Álvares Cabral discovered Brazil and colonized it in 1500.

Pedro Álvares Cabral and Vasco da Gama were both Portuguese explorers.

In the monument they saw very interesting things and then they found another piece of paper.

Then Leslie was the one who unfold it and Leslie read it out loud " For reaching the right destination you must follow the path that Vasco da Gama took when he made the discoveries and follow the river that followed him through his journey, can you find what it is?"

And Leslie said " Looks like the anonymous person we found out didn't find this clue yet.

And then Gumball said " The river that followed Vasco da Gama on his journeys, could it be the Tagus River?"

And after it Penny said " Bingo! You're right Gumball I bet that to go to India Vasco da Gama had to go through the Tagus River, but what could be the right place?"

And unknown to them José Marques was spying on them and said to himself " Raios, aqueles miúdos chegaram antes de mim a esta pista, eu tenho de fazer qualquer coisa." ( Translation: Dammit, those kids arrived before me to this clue, I got to do something.)

And then José Marques got what was the place and headed there without the others noticing.

**One hour later:**

After making tourism it was 1:00 P.M and the gang had to eat and their families as well, and they went back to the hotel and there they ate another famous dish in the country called Cod with cream and they thought it was delicious.

Then the dessert was pancakes and Richard ate like a pig because as he didn't get pancakes for breakfast because the family learned that to be healthy they didn't eat for example bacon and eggs or pancakes at breakfast but instead ate them at lunch, dinner or as a dessert.

Then after a good lunch Carmen said " Hey, I just remember that I think that the right place might be the Vasco da Gama Bridge, we have to get there."

And everyone agreed and they went to the Bridge which was close to the hotel and they asked their parents to go and they went to the bridge.

When the Treasure Keepers got there they saw José Marques and there he said " Hello my friends." and then Gumball said " Hello Mr. Marques, what are you doing here?"

Then José Marques said " Well, I just told the cars to get off from the bridge." and then every car was on either one side or the other side.

And then José Marques said " I know about your treasure Watterson and by the way I'm the one who wrote the anonymous note.

Then Gumball said " What? How could you? And I guess you stole our clues as well." and then Marques said " Exactly."

And then Penny said " Well, this wasn't nothing either."

And after wards Marques said " Well, I just got one more surprise, THIS." and then he took off a remote and pressed it.

Then no one was watching because they were busy, but then the Bridge was bombed away and with the explosions the bridge was completely destroyed and it fell to the Tagus River.

No one knew that Marques did it except the Treasure Keepers and they all gasped and said " Are you crazy? Look what you did you lunatic."

But before any of them could say anything Marques took off a pistol, it was pointed to all of the gang.

And then Marques said " Do you really think that I would let you get away with this? Now obey and don't search for the treasure or I'll kill you, understood?"

And before they answered they thought of the pistol pointed at them and Darwin said " No, we will not stop the searching, you can't stop us."

But before he could say anything Marques put out his pistol and did a warning shot.

Then Gumball said " Are you insane? You must protect citizens, not harm them, do you realize you can lose your job?"

And then Marques said " I know." and then he wasn't going to miss but he shot multiple bullets at the kids but they ran and avoided until Marques lost sight of them.

**There, this was messed up as now the gang knows that José Marques is trying to keep the treasure and he destroyed the Vasco da Gama Bridge and tried to kill them, stay tuned to see how they are going to get the next clue, charizard30 out.**


	5. A big problem

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I was having ideas for this chapter, anyway as you saw last chapter Gumball and his society found some clues about the treasure but when they were about to discover a clue in the Vasco da Gama Bride, José Marques destroyed the bridge and tried to kill them, now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A big problem

A while after the bridge was destroyed the kids went back to the hotel and there Gumball said " Now what do we do? Marques is now trying to kill us and he discovered the clue and now he destroyed the bridge where the clue was."

( Note: I forgot to describe José Marques, he is a tall man, in his late thirties and he has black hair and green eyes and he's wearing a GNR uniform and has a badge that says Commander.)

And suddenly Penny noticed that the news were on in a channel named RTP1 and there Marques said that he didn't know who did the crime of destroying the Vasco da Gama Bridge and whoever did it that person would pay.

And then Teri said " That monster, he did it, he just don't want to be fired."

After Teri spoke Tobias was next " Now that we are his public enemy he will do anything to blame us for this."

Then Anais spoke and said " You're right Tobias but he doesn't have the evidence to blame us yet so he didn't say to the TV that we didn't do it."

It was 7:00 P.M and in RTP1 the news were live.( Note: The news are in Portuguese but I'm going to translate to English because this takes too long and I can't put everything in Portuguese and then translate between sentences.)

The news woman said " Good night everyone, we are here in the remains of the destroyed bridge to discover who did this selfish crime, here we have the GNR leader José Marques to describe the details."

And the woman passed the microphone and Marques said " Well, me and the guards are trying to find evidence to figure out who did this, and we didn't find anything yet, until just now."

When the gang heard that they were happy to know that he was going to get caught.

And then Marques said " We found this piece of dynamite exploder that was used to blow up the bridge." and then news woman said " But that could from anyone."

And then Marques said " Indeed but I looked in the bottom and I found who the owner is." and then in the bottom it said " Property to the Treasure Keepers."

Then in the hotel everyone gasped and then Darwin said angry " That son of a bitch framed us."

Then Marques held a paper with the list of every member of the society.( Note: Every kid of Elmore Junior High is a member of the society except Jamie, Anton, Rachel, and the rest of the students that aren't in Miss Simian's Class.)

And then Marques said " Those kids are tourists here in our country and they are in the Vasco da Gama Hotel, so I only got one word for everyone in Lisbon, GET THEM NOW."

And then Gumball took out the remote and said " Oh no, we're doomed." and then Penny said shaping into her medusa form " How dared he, now we're hated by everyone."

And then Gumball said " Relax dear, I bet nobody watches the news."

Soon they were proven wrong when they saw a glow in the distance and they saw an angry mob with torches and pitchforks and in the mob there were all of the inhabitants of Lisbon that were almost one million.

And then the people working in the hotel were also in the mob and then Carmen said " Shit, they are looking for us."

Then Gumball said " And worse they will try to kill our parents." and then Nicole and the other parents said angry " We're also part of the mob."

And then Gumball said " Dammit, even our parents and siblings that aren't in the society want to kill us."

After that sentence Bobert said " I got an idea, how about if we get to the roof of the hotel?"

And then Gumball said " Great idea, lets go and now." and then they went to the door but it was shut with wood boards hammered to them that Anais did.

Then hands broke through the door and then Gumball said " Stay back you idiots, I got a chainsaw."

And then Darwin said " Gumball, I don't think this is a good idea." and then Gumball said " Don't worry, I saw this in a movie."

And then Gumball did a sound of a chainsaw and the other people were scared and backed up and peeked in the holes they did and saw that Gumball didn't have a chainsaw and Gumball stopped and then the people broke through the door and got inside the room.

Then Gumball said " Yeah, this happened in the movie."

And then Penny said " I got an idea, I can morph into my dragon formand we jump off this window and fly up high." and then Teri said " This is a crazy idea but okay let's do this." and then everyone jumped off the window and the people were astonished and they tought they didn't need to kill them but they were wrong.

Everyone in the mob saw Penny in her dragon form as she was carrying everyone in her back.

Then Miss Simian was in the mob and said " I'm going to shoot her, stay back."

And Miss Simian had a sniper in her hand and she fired a bullet into Penny and it hit herr making her fall but her body cushioned thefall and they didn't get hurt.

Then in the ground everyone grabed the kids and lead them to a place where they had hanging ropes to every single member.

Then the kids had an idea and each one grabed a rope and swinged in them like monkeys and then when they were escaping Nicole was with a shotgun in her hands and fired to Gumball but missed him,then when Nicole was about to fire another bullet at Gumball, Darwin throwed a rock at her face and made her shoot a bird and the bird died and Nicole was angry that her own son could do that and her fur was red and was up.

After that Gumball said " So long, losers." and Gumball showed to the mob his two middle fingers and the other fingers were down, then he fell the rope and tried to escape but the people got their chances and some people clawed Gumball in the head and left the marks and even his mother clawed him so hard that it made Gumball bleed.

Gumball escaped and was with the gang and he said " I think we lost sign of them." and theen Penny said worried " Gumball, you're hurt." and then Gumball said " This is nothing, but your wound is worse, we got to heal it at another time because they are looking at us."

Then the gang was running.

* * *

**Wow, so the gang were now blamed for destroying the bridge and now they are wanted, in the next chapter the gang is going to find a way to keep looking for the treasure, charizard30 out.**


	6. Fugitives

**Hello guys, as you all saw last chapter the gang was blamed for the destruction of the Vasco da Gama Bridge and now everyone in Lisbon wanted to kill them, but they got away, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Fugitives

It was 7:30 P.M and after 30 minutes, of running the Treasure Keepers almost arrived to the Lisbon airport and there they were handling some things first, Penny's wound was now better and with a bandage and Gumball also had a bandage on his head.

And then Gumball said " This is huge everyone, we've been blamed for something we didn't do and now even our friends and family want to kill us."

Then Tobias said " You know what Gumball, I'm done with this, I quit." and then Tina said " Yeah, me too."

Then Gumball said " What? You can't quit, your parents want to kill you."

And then Tobias said " We'll survive, and now prepare as we are going to punch you in the face."

As Tobias and Tina were about to punch Gumball, Penny morphed into her red beast form and said " You aren't going to do anything."

After that Penny punched Tobias and Tina and they were knockedout, then Penny threw them and they were in the air and next they landed on the Belém Palace.

And Penny said back into her normal form " That will teach those two a lesson."

And Gumball said " Thanks honey." and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

After that they saw that the Vasco da Gama Hotel was on fire and it was burned out.

* * *

**In the Belém Palace:**

After Tobias and Penny were awaken Cavaco Silva said " There, we got you now, I'm turning you to the angry mob as soon as you talk with José."

And then Marques appeared and said " Could I talk with them in private sir? Please."

And then Cavaco Silva said " As you wish." and then Marques took them into a room and said " Haaah, I'm going to enjoy turning you in and being killed."

And after it Tobias said " Don't do that, we're not part of the Treasure Keepers anymore." and then Marques said " Fine, but still I'm going to enjoy seeing you being killed."

And then Marques said " But I haven't seen you two cooperate this much, so I will give you a chance."

And then Tina said " What are you talking about Marques?"

Marques then replied " How about if you two track those little shits to justice and then we can kill them."

And Tobias said " It's a shame I didn't join with the mob first, but if we can help say it."

"Actually you can, how about if you say something about of where they are going." said Marques.

And then Tobias said " Actually we don't know yet where they are heading but they were heading for the airport so we can chase them."

Marques made an evil smile and said " Excellent, let's go now."

And then the three headed out of the office and explained to Cavaco Silva what happened and to explain that Tina and Tobias weren't part of the Treasure Keepers and that the mob didn't have to hunt for them.

* * *

**At the airport:**

Inside the airport the kids asked for the tickets to Madrid, but when they were about to ask they saw that Marques and Tobias and Tina were at the airport and they quickly handed their luggages and they went inside them and after it they were into the roller and soon they were in the plane to Madrid, the capital of Spain.

Inside the luggages they were almost out of air and they got out, after it they disguised themselves and sitted in spots of the plane and they relaxed the trip to Madrid.

**Two hours later:**

After two hours in the plane the kids got out and they were amazed to see that the Madrid airport was bigger than the Lisbon airport.

It was supposed to be 9: 30 P.M in Portugalbut in the time zone of Spain it was already 10:30 P.M and Carmen said " I think this is gorgeous, but first we must find a place to sleep, don't you all agree?"

And they nodded their heads saying that yes, after 5 minutes of looking they went inside an inn where a bartender asked " Buenas noches caballeros." ( Translation: Good night gentlemen.") and they stood there without response.

After a while the bartender said " Do you speak English?" and the kids said " Yes, we do."

And the bartender said " You look too young to stay here, where are your parents?" and they told the full story of what happened in Lisbon and then the bartender said " So you were blamed for blowing up a bridge and now even you parents want to kill you?"

And the kids nodded in agreement and said " I hope we can stay here, and if this guy asks we're not here." and they showed a picture of José Marques and the bartender said " Of course, and you don't have to **pay** anything, because it's all free."

And the kids went to seperate bedrooms and there they slept very well.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Lisbon:**

It was already 8: 00 A.M of the next day and after the Vasco da Gama Hotel was burned the people were depressed.

In the streets Nicole said " How did Darwin dare to throw a rock at me, his own mother?"

And then Richard said with a machine gun in his hand " Relax honey, I want revenge so badly as you."

And then Nicole said " But I want more revenge." and after that Nicole and Richard were arguing and with anger she shot Richard with her shotgun.

Then Nicole was horrorized and said " Oh my God! I'm so sorry, are you okay?

And Richard got up and said " Don't worry, I'm fine."

And Nicole said " Thank God, but you're leeding, let's take you to the hospital."

And Nicole carried her husband in her back.

**Meanwhile in the airport:**

In the airport Marques was with a picture of everry member of the society except Tobias and Tina that weren't part of the Treasure Keepers anymore.

After a few researches Marques found out that they went to Madrid, and then Marques made an evil laugh and smile and also Tina and Tobias.

**Pretty intense right? In the next chapter the gang is going to be in trouble with Marques again, until then charizard30 out.**


	7. Things get worse

**Hey everyone, sorry I didn't publish in a while, but I was busy and now that I began my second school term I'm having school work, but whenever I can I will publish a new chapter, in this chapter things will begin to get intense.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Things get worse

After getting her husband to the hospital Nicole was in the waiting room and then her husband was in a wheelchair and with a bandage in his chest where the bullet hit him.

"Oh honey, are you OK? " said Nicole, and Richard said "I'm fine, but the doctor said that I have to stay in this wheelchair for a week until I recover." and Nicole said "It's alright, as long as you're alright."

And Richard said "I gotta be honest with you, I'm not mad with the kids anymore." and then Nicole said " You know what, I think the same way as you, I realized that I am a terrible mother, I tried to kill my own children." and Richard said " We can make that up, if we knew where they were we could apologize."

Nicole realized " But what if they're still mad at us? Then they will try and run away like yesterday." and Richard said " That may happen, but we won't know until we try, let's do it." and then Nicole said " Okay, let's do it honey." and they gave a kiss and alked away from the hospital."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the GNR HQ:**

Tobias, Tina and Marques were inside the HQ and there were some plans of a secret weapon.

And then Marques said " Well gentleman and lady". He was refering to Tobias and Tina, then he procceded " Here we have the plans to construct a really powerful weapon " The Doom Cannon".

And then Tobias said " What does this do my master?" and after that statement Tina said " I bet it will be something that will cause complete destruction."and then Marques said " And you're right Tina, this weapon will be used to threathen this city."

And then Marques said " This weapon is almost complete, its been under construction for years, the President told me to build it for protecting this city, but now that I heard about the treasure it will be used to threathen and even destroy Lisbon if they don't listen to me." and then Tina said ith an evil laugh " What more does this weapon do?"

And Marques said " This weapon as I told you is very powerful, but I forgot to tell that this also can destroy an entire city with just one laser." and then Tobias said " This is brilliant." and then Marques said " With the Doom Cannon I will rule Portugal, but Portugal isn't a very big country, so when I rule Portugal I will procceed to rule the world.

And the three all laughed evily and then Marques said " Its only a month until the Doom Cannon is complete and then we can rule the world."

Then Tobias said " One month? But that will take forever, but if you say so."

* * *

**In Madrid:**

Gumball and his siblings were in their room and they were watching the news " Good morning everyone." and it was Marques and after this it piqued the interest of the kids and the other kids who were on their rooms.

And Marques said " As you know there are kids that are fugitives in Portugal and they are in Spain, more precisely in the capital Madrid, if you don't get these kids here until the time Lisbon will experience the power of the Doom Cannon, this is an airship and the cannon is being used to protect Portugal but if you don't bring these kids in one month, the time when this weapon is finished, Lisbon will be destroyed by it and next it will be Madrid and then destroy the other cities where they are staying until we get them or kill them."

And then Gumball and his siblings were with their mouths wide open of shock and Anais said " Great, not only are we wanted in Portugal but now we are wanted here in Madrid.

Then Gumball said " And now they're trying to destroy Lisbon with our know ones inside there." and then Darwin said " I don't know, I mean our parents tried to kill us, wouldn't it be better if we just went to another country?" and then Gumball said " What are you saying, of course we should help them, they are our parents and our friends' parents and siblings, even if they tried to kill us they don't deserve to die."

And then Penny came in and said " I heard what Marques said in the news, he's trying to destroy Lisbon, we must stop him, and I heard hat you said Gumball, I've warned the others and they want to go."

Downstairs the bartender said " I heard the news, people must be looking for you now, I have a secret passage that will lead you to the Madrid airport unnoticed." and the gang saw the passage and went inside.

* * *

20 minutes later they got to the airport and they had disguises so they couldn't be caught and there they ordered a group ticket to Lisbon, after that they got away and inside the plane they found cozy seats and each one took a seat.

After half an hour of the trip the airplane landed in the Lisbon airport and there they saw that the city was a little wrecked up as it was in a crisis of because of what Marques made them go through, after a while they found out their parents and each of the kids acted hostile like their parents were going to do something bad but instead they just wanted to apologize.

* * *

In the GNR HQ Marques knew that the kids returned and said " Damn those kids, I gotta get rid of them, I know, I need you Tobias and Tina, deal with them and next bring them here.

**Pretty intense huh? In the next chapter the gang is going to face the real problem and try to deal with it, until then charizard30 out.**


	8. The pre showdown

**Hey everyone, as you all saw last chapter the gang saw that Marques, Tobias and Tina were threathning to destroy Lisbon and some other cities with the Doom Cannon that can destroy an entire city, can the Treasure Keepers stop them? Find out on this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The final showdown?

After the gang's parents apologized to their children they told the parents that they will stop Marques and that the parents would support them, after a while the kids were on their way to the GNR HQ and then they saw that some Lisbon citizens were forming a mob that was after them because of what they heard on the television.

And then Teri said " What are we gonna do? I bet that because of this destruction they must be filled with germs." and with that she folded her self and went into Gumball's pocket.

Then Gumball said " Don't worry, I will handle this, I have been practising a new attack, its called the Homing Kick, charge!"

And then Gumball jumped as high as he could, like 7 feet and then he locked into a mob person and he did a kicking position and afterwards he homed to the person chasing it and the person tried to run but it got kicked and knocked out.

After this attack everyone was amazed that he could do that and they clapped and Penny asked " How did you do that?" and Gumball answered " Well Penny, I saw it in a videogame and after a while I got this technique but I modified it and it turned of what you saw."

And as the other people saw that they became angrier and then they wanted to attack Gumball but he did Homing Kicks and they were all defeated and have been knocked out, the others were amazed and Darwin said " Gumball, you just defeated 50 people, why didn't you do this when we were in trouble and we've been blamed for destroying the bridge?"

And Gumball said " Because I didn't have it perfect but now I saw that its perfect and it was a success."

And with that they rushed to the HQ.

* * *

**Meanhile in the GNR HQ:**

Marques was watching everything through a hidden camera and then he said " So that Gumball kid got through the mob, he's tougher than I expected." and then Tina said " What are you going to do smartpants?" and then Marques said " I am going to activate the Doom Cannon." and Tobias said " Are you crazy? It isn't ready yet."

And then Marques told " I know that I said that but the truth is that I lied, it was completed in the day you arrived and since then its operational, I'm going to do a demonstration for them." and then Marques, Tobias and Tina made an evil laugh.

In the streets of Lisbon on their way to the HQ a giant screen appeared in front of them and said " Hello Treasure Keepers, you must be wondering hy I'm doing this.", it was Marques, then Banana Joe said " What do you want? Spit it out."

And then Marques said " I didn't say this, but the Doom Cannon's construction was completed on the day you arrived, so I will now proof what this weapon does, fire!"

In the sky there was an airship but then it blow up part of it just to reveal the Doom Cannon, it began to charge its laser and then it fired to Elmore and it was destroyed.

Back in land Anais said " Say Marques, where did you fire that laser?" and then Marques said " I fired it into your town, Elmore, mwahahah." and then Gumball was red with rage and yelled " YOU BASTARD, YOU MAY HAVE KILLED THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!" and then Marques said " Don't worry, no one was killed because I told them to evacuate before I had this idea."

And then Alan said " Thank the lord." and Carmen said " But you still destroyed our town and you're going to pay." and Marques said " I dare you to come and meet me at the Belém Tower to settle this in one hour." and the screen turned off.

Then Darwin said " Now what are we going to do?" and then Gumball said " Don't worry, I got a faster way to get there, you see those rails?" and Gumball was pointing into rails in front of them and then Gumball procceded " I am going to grind in these rails, just watch."

And afterards Gumball was grinding in the rails with his bare feet, it wasn't hurting and he was going faster than when he is running, everyone was astonished but they prefered to get some bikes and the rest of the kids got some bikes while Gumball was grinding in the rails.

* * *

After 10 minutes the gang arrived in the Belém Tower and they still had 50 minutes before Marques could arrive and then they said " We need to wait a little more but while we do it why not do something else?" and the other kids agree and Penny said " Gumball, why don't we go on a short date, that could be great." and Gumball said " I think the same as you." and the two left for a while and after 50 minutes it was time.

Inside the Tower it was Tobias who said " To get to Marques you must pass through me first." and as Gumball was about to make a Homing Kick Penny said " Don't do this, I will deal with him." and then Gumball said " Thanks hon." and the two gave a long kiss and Gumball and the rest of the kids went throught the Tower.

**That was intense, now Penny stayed to battle Tobias and now the rest of the kids have to cliimb until they get to Marques and then to fight him, in the next chapter you will see that, until then charizard30 out. **


	9. Penny vs Tobias

**Hi guys, as you all saw last episode Gumball and his gang survived another mob attack and the they are all ready to face Marques and the rest of his gang, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Penny vs Tobias

After Gumball headed upstairs to the next floor of the Belém Tower Penny was left alone to face Tobias and then Tobias said " Well, well so you think you can face me all by yourself huh? I don't usually hit girls but this time I will make an exception and I will fight you."

And after that Penny stated " You're right, but you don't have to hit a girl because as you remember I can shape shift and if you want I can morph into Gumball."

And Tobias said with a grin " Sure why not? That way it feels like I'm fighting against him." and Penny morphed into Gumball and then she said " Bring it on you jock son of a bitch."

Tobias felt anger by that and with that he threw a punch and Penny dodged and said " You missed, try again." and with that she did a laugh, Tobias tried to punch her again and again but missed and after a series of punches he said " Oh no, I think that Gumball is being beat up and is dying."

And then Penny was worried and said " What, where is my sweet Gumball?" and then Tobias took the chance and tried to kick Penny and he was successful and kicked her in the head.

As Tobias laughed really hard Penny grunted " How dare you? This was cheating." and Tobias said " Hey, everything can happen in these kind of fights.

Just then Penny did a successful punch while Tobias was distracted laughing and this was her turn to laugh and then Tobias was angered and before he charged against Penny she morphed back to Gumball and she did a Homing Kick to Tobias and he said " What is that that you did?"

As Penny was happy to get rid of Tobias and then she tought " I wonder how the others are doing."

And Penny replied back " Oh, I forgot to tell that I also acquired Gumball's abilities and this ability you didn't know it so I tricked you." and Tobias was feeling angrier and he was going to punch Penny but then she slowed down time and everything was going slower for her and then the fairy took advantage of that and kicked Tobias in the head.

And Tobias asked " Gumball can slow down time?" and Penny said " Actually no, that is one of my abilities but now I can show you an ability of Gumball." and then she was charging up and then an explosion of energy followed where Tobias was affected but the rest of the Tower and the other people weren't.

And Tobias was on the ground hurt and said " How can a loser like Gumball make an explosion like that?"

And Penny replied " First of all he is not a loser, second he learned how to do it from a video game." and Penny added " Let me also say that I think you're weak and pathetic and Gumball also thought that."

Tobias was again angered by that comment and tried to go for Penny but he missed and with that Penny slaped him really hard and he fell to the ground.

Tobias tried to do multiple punches to Penny but she kept dodging them easily and after that she did multiple punches and kicks to Tobias and he fell to the ground yelling with all the pain.

And Penny added " Let me also say that you hit me once but becaue I was distracted and you created the distraction that was a cowardly act which makes you a coward and even weaker, so you're pretty weak."

And Tobias was laughing and said " Hehehe, I knew something like this would happen so I brought the thing that is your species weakness, metal!" and he was with a pipe of metal and Penny was horrorized because this meant she couldn't fight Tobias at all.

And Tobias threw the pipe at her and Penny was screaming with pain because the pipe burned her in the touch and she kept screaming and burning until Tobias picked the pipe and with that he started punching and kicking Penny really hard and he was succeding in it.

Penny was being punched to death she was thinking she was going to die and that Gumball wasn't with her now to get rid of her weakness and saving her until a bird came and picked up the pipe.

Tobias was now shaking with fear knowing that he doesn't have metal anymore and he knew that Penny was going to beat him up.

As Penny was recovering from her wounds she said " This was your turn to play, now its my turn, eat this punk!"

And then Penny did a punch so strong that it made Tobias cough blood and Tobias received the same treatment that he gave Penny and that made him fall to the ground now weaker.

And Penny said " Now for the big finale!" and she shape shifted into her red beast form and she went outside the tower and put Tobias in her hand and she made her hands like a slingshot.

As Tobias was recovering he said " Wait, what are you doing? I demand that you stop it now." and Penny didn't listen to him and as she was ready she threw Tobias with her hands like a slingshot into the air and he was screaming saying " Damn you and also Gumball".

And with that he landed into another part of Lisbon far away from there.

As Penny was happy to get rid of Tobias she said " I wonder how Gumball and the others are doing".

* * *

**Great chapter everyone huh? In the next chapter there will be another fight but it will not be the final one, stick with me to see what it is, charizard30 out.  
**


	10. Anais and Darwin vs Tina

**Hey everyone and Happy Valentine's Day for you all, as you all saw last chapter Penny and Tobias clashed against each other and when Penny was about to lose a bird came and saved her and in the end she defeated Tobias, enjoy your chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Darwin and Anais vs Tina

Meanwhile Penny was celebrating her victory the Treasure Keepers and their leader Gumball were going for another floor of the Belém Tower and upstairs they found another unpleasent surprise, Tina was in there and she was looking very angry at them.

So she said " I'm going to smash you up like I sometimes do with my chips when I'm done with them and after I smash you all up I will dump you all in the ocean and you then drown, hahaha!"

Gumball was really mad at that comment but he had to save strenght for Marques and then he said to Darwin and Anais " You guys can take care of her, I have to save strenght for Marques so you can do this."

And Darwin said " Alright, I was waiting for this for so long." and Anais said " Me too and also be careful Gumball and be safe." and Gumball said " I will and you guys be careful too." and Gumball headed upstairs with the others.

Tina was making a grin and said " Alright, who's going first the fish or the bunny?" and Darwin said " You're going to pay for the things you did to our brother, ARGHH!" and Darwin was going to punch Tina when she swinged her tail and hit Darwin making him shock with a wall.

Anais said " Darwin, now its my turn you ugly lizard." and Anais instead of going to punch Tina she climbed through her tail and body and bit her in the head, Tina was roaring with the pain and then she grabed Anais and threw her against the wall.

Tina then said " You annoying little bunny, you'll pay for what you did now and I'm glad of the treatment I gave your brother and now you're both going down."

As she said that Darwin managed to recover and he went to punch Tina again and as she was swinging her tail Darwin dodged the attack and next he punched her in the face and with that Anais also got the chance and bit Tina in the face.

Tina was hiding the pain and then she went and when Anais wasn't looking Tina punched her in the body and she went against the wall again, Darwin was angered by that and he did multiple kicks and punches to Tina's body and face and she was moaning on the ground with pain.

When Tina got up from the ground she was filled with rage and said " You two, I'm not going only to knock you but I'll also kill you after I'm finished with this treasure hunt with Marques."

And then Anais said " Why are you allying up with that man, he wanted to kill you and also Tobias when you guys were part of our group." and Tina said " I know, but he showed me what's more important, revenge on the Watterson family."

And Darwin said " Oh yeah? You're going to get your revenge in your dreams you bitch." and Tina was enraged and said " That's it, you just went past the limits, you're going down."

Then Anais dodged Tina's bite and punched her in the leg and next she crawled Tina's body and bit her hard in the head, next Darwin went by and did a kick and and punch in Tina's weak spot, her tail.

After this combo Anais also bit her in the tail and next Darwin did a sliding trip on Tina's feet that made her fall into the ground and then he said " He, the bigger they are the harder they fall."

And Tina was in more pain than she ever was and she could hardly get up and then she took the chance and bit both Darwin and Anais in their legs really hard and they also fell.

Darwin then said " Oww, we are incapacitated Anais what are we going to do?" and Anais said " Don't worry, I have an idea." and then Anais said to Tina " Hey, Tina listen I think that there is something just outside the window."

Tina then said " Huh? What is it?" and Tina rushed to the window and after it Anais bit her in the tail and Tina screamed hard and she went running through the window but when she saw what happened she was falling and she went into the Tagus river and she was carried away in the flow and she said " This isn't over yet, you hear me? I may be carried in the river but I still can make the way back here and then I'll have my revenge." and then disappeared.

Then Darwin said " Well, you really are smart, when I was out of ideas you helped us both and now this bitch is going for a ride in the river, I wonder how Gumball and the others are doing.

* * *

**Meanwhile upstairs:**

Gumball and the gang were already upstairs and Gumball said " I thank you all for your help but I must do this alone, this is my fight and I have to stop him as I am the leader and founder of this group, sorry"

The group understood him and then Gumball procceded forward and thern he saw Marques standing there and after it Marques said " Welcome Watterson, shall we finish our bussiness right now?" and Gumball said " Let's do this, you'll pay for what you've done."

And then Marques said " Hey, I've only become evil because you guys were after my treasure, our country is in an economical crisis and I wanted more money but since you insist in this."

* * *

**Great chapter everyone, again I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day and in the next chapter it will be the final showdown between Gumball and Marques, who will win? Find out on the next chapter.**


	11. The big battle

**Hello everyone, as you all saw last chapter Darwin and Anais fought against Tina Rex and taught her a lesson by joining Marques and also by everything that she did to the Wattersons, now its time for the big battle between Gumball and Marques, enjpy this chapter everyone.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The big battle

After Marques saw Gumball and spoke to him Marques added " Remember Mr. Watterson that this is a battle to the death, only one of us can leave alive, and that person will be me of course."

And then Gumball said " We'll see about that, and by the way no guns, no knifes and nothing else but our bare fists, I want a fair fight and besides we can see who's the best."

And Marques said " Fine, I will drop my gun and we'll do this." and then he picked his gun and threw it out the window and he said " Bring it on, I will win this fight."

And then they went for against each other and Gumball punched Marques in the face and after it Marques was angry and he kicked Gumball in the leg, then Gumball got up and he was in the air and he did a Homing Kick to Marques.

Marques got up and said " You, you are good but this was nothing compared when I was in the troop." and Gumball said " You've been in the troop?" and Marques said " Yes, 15 years ago I was a Lieutenant and after I completed the troop I accepted this job at being the GNR Leader."

And Gumball replied " Yeah, yeah is this a fight or a chatting club? Less talking and more fighting, come on." and they resumed the fight and Gumball managed to do a trip to Marques and he fell to the ground, next Marques kicked punched Gumball in the face and he did multiple punches and kicks to Gumball.

Next thing Gumball was on the ground and said angry " Damn you're also good, but I faced worst when I caused trouble in my hometown, prepare yourself for this rush."

And next Gumball got up and he managed to do multiple punches and kicks to Marques' legs and face and next he went on the air again and did a Homing Kick, but when he was about to strike Marques he grabbed his leg and threw him against the wall.

And Marques said " Well, looks like I recovered from the beating you gave me and now that I know you can do your Homing Kick I tought of the best strategy and now your attack doesn't affect me anymore." and Gumball said " You'll pay for what you said, here I come."

And Gumball came in with a punch and before it could reach Marques he grabbed Gumball's fist and then he swinged Gumball around and slammed him really hard on the ground really hard many times.

Then Gumball was up and he was able to do a trip to Marques again and in the ground he slammed again Marques and did multiple punches and kicks which made Marques really hurt.

Marques then got up weak and said " How can such a kid like you be so strong?" and then Gumball with a laugh said " Ha, I have my own secrets Mr. Marques, and I won't tell."

And then Marques said " You are such an insolent brat, because of you being that I want even more to kill you and the rest of your friends, CHARGEEE!" and then he charged against Gumball but the blue cat dodged the attack and Marques went against a wall.

Gumball then said " Maybe you would have more chances of hiting me if you haven't yelled charge and second..." but Marques interrupted Gumball saying " Shut up you brat, you can't tell me what to do, you're going down."

And after it Marques was able to hit Gumball a fe times, then thre him against the wall, slammed him on the ground and beated him so hard and so many times that he broke Gumball's legs and incapacitaded him.

Gumball was yelling with pain on the ground as his legs were broken and he said " What are you? Did you learn these battle techniques on the troop or what?" and Marques replied " Well yes, and second I never tought this would really end like this, me killing you in a sacred place and without your friends or girlfriend knowing and that I would do it with my bare hands."

And then Gumball with a weak voice said " Bite my blue butt you big punk, you're never going to kill me, what about you going to jail?" and then Marques said " Well, I know I'm going arrested for murder but still I have my revenge on you kids and I get the treasure, its easy, but enough talking, goodbye Mr. Watterson."

As Marques was about to kill Gumball a mysterious voice said " Hehehe, well done Commander, well done." and then Marques said " Huh? Who is there?" and a man came out of the shadows, the man was also in the GNR was in his forties and he was medium height, blue eyes and blonde hair, the man said " Yes, its me Sérgio Canelas, your best agent in Lisbon and also your helper."

And Marques said " But Sérgio, what are you doing here?" and then Sérgio said " Well, I heard you were still looking for the treasure and that you were here with those kids, but I never tought you were this stupid." and Marques said " Huh, what are you talking about? Say it."

And Sérgio said " Hehehe, to be honest there is no treasure." and then Marques and Gumball said simultaneously " What?" and then Sérgio said " Well, actually there is a treasure but the truth is that its not in Lisbon, I planned this all along."

And Marques said " What are you talking about? Explain yourself." and then Sérgio said " Very well, when I heard that you were working on the Doom Cannon I was excited, to be honest I was tired of you being the leader of the GNR, so to get rid of you I planted the treasure map in the President's desk when this kid and his family and friends came to Portugal and then I let the magic happen, I was observing you from the beggining and then I was planting more fake clues and I don't know where the real treasure is, so when I heard you were fighting this kid I followed you here and in the time you were about to kill him I would appear and tell you this and then I would kill you both and take over the Doom Cannon and rule this city and next the whole country and after it the rest of the world."

After Gumball and Marques heard this Marques said " I can't believe that one of my best officers would betray me, I loved you man and because of that you're fired."

And Sérgio said " I don't think so, and now that you heard my story prepare to die." and then Marques and Gumball were screaming in panic.

* * *

**Wow, what a great twist and what a great chapter this turned to be, now you know that Marques was just a guinea pig in Sérgio Canelas' plan and now that he plans to kill them what will happen next? Stick with me to know, until then charizard30 out.**


	12. The real villain strikes

**Hi guys, as you all saw last chapter the real villain was revealed, as it turned out it was Marques' top agent Sérgio Canelas which tricked Marques and the Treasure Keepers, now he's preparing to kill Marques and the gana, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The real villain strikes

Gumball and Marques were about to be killed by Sérgio but then Marques had an idea and he pepper sprayed Sérgio, then he said " Damn, I can't see, come here so I can finish you nice and easily."

After that Gumball tried to escape crawling and he was successful, then he said to Marques " You had pepper spray the whole time and you didn't use it against me when you fought me." and Marques said " I was planning to but then I didn't because of him." and then Marques continued " I have become a monster because of this lie, I now beg your forgiveness to me, and also I need your help and of you friends as well."

Gumball then was shocked and angrily replied " You joking right? You hope me and my friends would forgive you and help you after everything you've done? You tried to kill us because of a treasure." and Marques said " I knew you were going to have that attitude, but I beg you not to forgive me right now but at least try to trust me and I'll help you."

And Gumball thought for a while and after 5 minutes of thinking he said " Okay, its going to be hard to trust you but if you betray us again we'll never trust you again, you understand?" and Marques said " Okay, but we need to convince your friends." and they gave each other a hand shake and Marques helped Gumball by carrying him on his back.

Then downstairs they saw Marques carrying Gumball and Darwin said " Hey, what did you do to my brother? How dare you." and Gumball said " Relax, I'm okay." and then the two explained everything to the rest of the group and Carmen said " Hmmm, if that really is true then it's going to be hard to trust you but I ill try and so do we."

After it Gumball said " That is good to hear, but my legs are broken and I need to go to the hospital so if you care." and everyone agreed with that and they went to the hospital.

* * *

**3 hours later:**

Gumball left the hospital with cast on his legs and then he said " The doctor said I needed three months to recover from the injuries and that I need to be on this wheelchair, but I still can go with you guys."

And Penny said " That's really good Gumball, not only because you're our leader but also because you are the best fighter in this team.

After it Gumball said " Thanks Penny, I appreciate what you said right now but we have to get going or Sérgio is going to have his plan fulfilled."

A giant screen was with Sérgio on it and he said in Portuguese but the screen had subtitles in English so the tourists could understand ( Note: I'm now going to write the subtitles.) " Hello people of Lisbon, my name is Sérgio Canelas and I'm the best agent of the GNR and José Marques' favorite agent as well, now I'm sure you remember that these kids."

He then showed a picture of every member of the Treasure Keepers, he then proceeded " As you know these children are wanted for destroying our precious Vasco da Gama Bridge and if you don't bring these kids to me in 24 hours I'm going to destroy Lisbon with the Doom Cannon, hahaha." and in the screen was showed the countdown for the end of the 24 hours.

Gumball was panicking and said " Oh no, he is about to kill almost a million people, we have to stop him before we get killed too and also our families."

Joe said " You're right Gumball, but shouldn't we deal with them first?" and then Joe was pointing at another angry mob of Lisbon citizens that was after them, and Gumball couldn't do his Homing Kick and they thought it was their end until...

" Leave them alone, I command you." said Marques and then they stopped and Marques continued " They are not wanted anymore, I was wrong, they didn't destroy the bridge, it was my top agent Sérgio Canelas, the one you saw on the screen, so get mad at him, me and the kids are going to get him."

The citizens the clapped and showed some support, after that Marques said " Come with me, I have an helicopter that can take us to the Cannon." and the gang nodded their heads in agreement and followed him.

* * *

**2 hours later:**

The helicopter was up on the air and they already arrived to the cannon, the canno was a giant airship, it was red with blue stripes and in the end of the airship there was the cannon, they landed on the H sign because there was a barrier on the other parts that didn't allow others to pass.

Marques then said " Okay everyone, here's what's going to happen, while I try to find a way of stopping the cannon from firing him you go and find Sérgio and stop him from destroying the city, he's a fool too because if he destroys the city there is going to be less territory for him to conquer."

Gumball then said " Fine, but you gotta do less talking and more acting there's now less than 22 hours until the cannon fires and this airship is gigantic so it will take at least almost one day to get to the bridge so we need to hurry up." and Darwin said " Then there's no time, we got to go."

Then the gang was running and Gumball was with his wheelchair going fast and Marques said " I better hurry up as well, I don't want to be late to stop the engine and then destroy this cannon, I want to earn those kids' respect again."

And as the kids were hurrying he was as well.

* * *

**Great chapter guys, huh? Now in the next chapter it will be a rush to see if the Treasure Keepers with Marques' help stops the Doom Cannon from firing into Lisbon and destroying, find out in the next chapter.**


	13. The final rush

**Hi everyone, as you all saw last chapter Gumball and the Treasure Keepers with the help of Marques managed to arrive to the Doom Cannon which in the end it revealed to be also a giant airship, will our friends stop Sérgio? Find out in this chapter, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: The final rush

The gang were already running like there was no tomorrow because if they didn't stop the cannon there would be no tomorrow for Lisbon.

Suddenly Sérgio is inside the captain's room in the bridge and he saw through the cameras that the Treasure Keepers got inside and he said " Looks like these kids penetrated through my barrier, looks like I have to take care of them." and he pressed a red button.

On their way to the bridge Bobert said " My circuits tell that there is danger up ahead, we have to be careful on our way through here." and Gumball said " What is it?"

And suddenly a robot appears and it has a gun on his hand which he said " My fellow robot brothers come here." and again there appeared another robot but this time it appeared around a hundred robots like the first one.

And Gumball said " Uh... has any of you an idea of how we are going to fight these robots?" and then Penny said " Gumball, you're forgetting that I have the power to shape shift into anything, just watch."

Then she morphed into her dragon form and she melted some robots and crushed them, after a minute they were already defeated and Penny returned to normal and nodded with her head to move on.

Before Gumball could move on he secretly grabbed a gun from one of the robots and from the rest of the robots he took their ammunition and he moved on to catch with the others.

After a mile of traveling they stopped and saw that it only was 21 hours and 30 minutes for the cannon to fire again and then they saw that there were more robots but these ones were different and they were bigger than the previous ones and they had machine guns and missiles.

Penny was ready to morph again when Gumball said " I'll handle this." and Anais said " Are you nuts? You can't get up." and Gumball said " I know what I'm doing, just relax."

Then Gumball took his gun and fired a couple of shots into five robots and then he fired more of the shots into more robots and then when he was done he only had half of the ammo.

By the end Gumball's friends were shocked that he had a gun and then Joe said " Dude, you clearly had a gun this whole time and you didn't say anything?" and after that sentence Gumball explained " No, I just got it from the robots we faced before."

After that they moved further on, after two hours of walking they were caught by surprise and all of sudden they were trapped inside a glass capsule big enough and in the intercom they heard Sérgio saying " Hahaha, so you thought you all could just sneak inside my ship without me noticing? You're all wrong, in this chamber it contains a deadly gas that will kill all of you if you can's escape, also the glass is bullet proof and for that fairy girl it doesn't matter if you punch the glass while you're in the other forms, the glass is too strong, farewell and also the gas will be released in 20 minutes." and the intercom was turned off.

Everyone was panicking and screaming and then Carmen said " We're doomed, and also this city as well." and then Gumball's radio was with static, when he picked it up it was Marques who said " Hey, I just heard the intercom, but don't you worry, I can get you out of there because I'm in the control room and I can get you out of there in less than those 20 minutes, its gonna take a while tough."

After 10 minutes have passed the glass capsule was open and Gumball said " I guess that Marques is done, let's go but first..." and Gumball moved to robotic legs, he was able to get to them and he was now operational( Note: For those who played Sonic Adventure 2 or at least seen it these robotic legs are based on the ones that Eggman had when he was being played.)

Then the rest of the gang advanced through the ship, while they were making their way to stop Sérgio he said to himself " It seems that they escaped from my trap, its all because of my former leader, now I have more motives to hate him, but there's one thing left that they don't know that I have to unleash, once it is unleashed they will never have a chance against it."

After a few hours of walking the gang were reunited in a strange place and then the intercom had Sérgio speaking " Hello my fellow friends, about the cannon countdown the time that it was set was all a lie, the real cannon is now fully charged but I'm not going to fire at Lisbon yet, just watch."

In the outside the cannon was opening and it was charging up but it wasn't pointing at Lisbon, after it created a big laser it fired and after it fired it landed on the moon, and for the surprise of everyone the cannon destroyed half of the moon.

After this happened everyone in the city of Lisbon was astonished and were even in more fear than ever, so then it appeared a counter fro the cannon, it was reading 24 hours and this time it was real.

**Wow, this was really surprising, first everyone had to face robots and now Sérgio just destroyed half of the moon just to prove a point in that the Doom Cannon's real power could be just bigger than the power of destroying a city, in the next chapter we'll see what happens, until then charizard30 out.**


	14. An even closer end

**Hey guys, as you all saw last chapter Gumball and the Treasure Keepers were on the cannon to stop it from firing it, in the end Sérgio fired the Doom Cannon and destroyed half of the moon, what will happen next? Find out on this chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: An even closer end

After Sérgio destroyed half of the moon the kids were still shocked of what they have just seen, then Gumball said " I can't believe that this weapon would have the power of destroying not only a city but also half of the moon."

Then Anais said " As it seems it is possible Gumball, but this is also a warning of what this weapon is capable of, we have to be careful Gumball, if we arrive to late Lisbon and more places can be destroyed."

They then procceded on in the ship and after that Sérgio was on the bridge and said " He, looks like that trick terrorized them and also the people down there, now its time for the next part in my security system." and after that he press a big and red button.

After they walked a few more hours inside the ship they were caught in a earthquake where the ship started to elevate its altitude and after a few minutes it stopped and Darwin asked " Huh? What was that all about? I think we just moved." and afterwards Anais said " I don't think we are in Earth anymore."

Then Anais looked up and yelled " Hey, come and take a look at this." and everyone went to look in the window and the theory was confirmed, outside there stood the Earth and everyone including Anais said " Wow! It's so beautiful, we never went outside of the Earth before."

And then Gumball said " First we gotta get going, and second how the hell are we breathing here in outer space?" and Anais said " There isn't time for that, we gotta get going." and everyone nodded their heads in agreement and procceeded on.

In the bridge Sérgio was in an astronaut suit and was looking and said with anger " What? I thought this would work, they are breathing well in space and they would die, doesn't matter, I just have to wait for them to come at me." and he walked out of the captain room."

After a few hours of walking the cannon was at 14 hours from being launched, after that Gumball looked at the screen and said worried " Shit, we don't have much time left, we got to hurry up people." and suddenly a familiar voice came from behind them and said " Hey there,"

Everyone turned around and they saw that it was Marques, he procceeded " I couldn't manage to stop the cannon from firing, but don't worry that Sérgio is going to have a little surprise when the cannon is about to fire because he's not firing at all." and then Penny asked " What will happen then?" and Marques replied " You all will see, just wait, we got to get going on." and they all went on their way.

As they were walking onwards they all said to eachother " What do you think its gonna happen when we save the Earth from Sérgio conquering it?" and then Darwin spoke " I don't know guys but I guess we are going to be crowned heroes for saving the Earth." and then they saw that the counter was at 4 hours remaining and in panic they moved on.

Sérgio in his cabin was watching in the cameras and was wondering " I wonder what my former commander was saying back there, I thought you could hear conversations from them but it doesn't matter because they almost getting here and then I will succeed in my plan to rule the world, hahaha."

After an hour of walking they made it to the bridge and then Gumball said " This is it guys, it looks like we got to prepare for another fight, but there isn't a we in here because I'm going alone, I am the leader and it should be up to me to go and fight Sérgio." and then Penny said " And then brake a bone or more, no thank you I want to go as well." and then Gumball said " Listen Penny, how can you preocupy with that? I am on a robotic walker that can also shoot missiles and other things" and then Penny said " Okay, I trust you, good luck my fighter." and they gave a quick kiss in the lips and Gumball walked with his robotic walker inside.

And inside there was indeed Sérgio who said " I was expecting you sooner, you're already too late as the cannon is about to be fired, but I will give you a chance, join me Gumball and also your friends as well and we could dominate the world toghether, we could make people do whatever we want and get revenge on some people we hate."

And then Gumball said " Heh, you think you can deceive me hum?" and then Sérgio was shocked and said " What?" and then Gumball continued saying " You may want to dominate the world but you don't want revenge you only want to kill innocent people and that is something I wouldn't do, that's it, and also we're here to stop you from doing it."

Then Sérgio was angry and said " Its a pity Gumball Watterson, very well then if you don't want to listen to me I guess I just have to do this the hard way, with my new invention." and then it showed an invention that it was a giant robot with a handful of big missile arms and then Sérgio went inside it ( Note: For everyone who played Sonic Unleashed or seen it this mech is based on the Egg Dragoon that Eggman used to fight Sonic the Werehog.)

**What a crazy chapter huh? What will happen next, will Gumball win or lose the battle? Stick out to find more, charizard 30 out.**


	15. A battle of life or death

**Hello everyone, sorry I didn't post in a while but I was too busy with school work, but don't worry because my second school term is going to end in less than two weeks, now enjoy this chapter because its the battle between Gumball and Sérgio.**

* * *

Chapter 15: A battle of life or death

As Sérgio hoped into his robot Gumball saw that besides having an arm with missiles he also had the shape of a lizard and he even had lizard paint and he had wings to decorate and besides he could fly.

Sérgio then said " Behold my greatest enemy, I developed this ultimate robot, I call it The Fatal Lizard and now its going to crush you." and Gumball looked at the time and said worried but only he wasn't " Damn, I only have two hours left until the cannon fires, I have to beat you quickly." and Gumball thought "_ What an idiot, Marques has done a change and the cannon is not going to fire, I don't have to worry."_

After that thought, it was followed by Sérgio saying " This is the ultimate weapon that I have been developing for so many years, now I'm going to test it to see if it works, defend yourself."

Then he entered battle mode and The Fatal Lizard fired some missiles at Gumball, but Gumball in his walker manages to dodge them, but next Sérgio made the robot approach Gumball and fired a bullet against him and it damaged the robotic walker a bit.

Because of that Gumball wanted to punch Sérgio but instead he noticed a big and round green spot at the lower part of The Fatal Lizard and he punched and kicked it a few times and the robot was damaged and Sérgio said " You little, so I guess you discovered my weak spot, now I'm back and going to destroy you."

Then he was holding in one hand a giant blue ball and when he launched it at Gumball and failed and went to the ground he realized that it was a freeze ball and before dodging he was frozen for a bit but then he was able to get out of it.

And then Sérgio said " You wretched little, you were lucky this time, but next time you won't be able to escape, see if you can take this, your friends are watching this now, see for yourself."

And he showed a big screen where everyone including Marques was assiting and there Penny said " You escaped, I believe in you Gumball." and then his siblings were watching as well " You got this brother, teach him a lesson." said Darwin.

And then Anais spoke " Yeah Gumball, show this guy who's the boss, we are all with you." and then Gumball said " Looks like I got a fan club, I'm with them." and then Sérgio said " I tought they were all supporting me because I had a battle machine and yours was worst, but never mind, I'm going to crush you."

And then he said " Take this." and suddenly a drill came out of one of the hands and it was targeted to the platform, it hit the center of it and it destroyed it, Gumball and Sérgio were falling and before they knew it they were falling and now they were in space, Sérgio did a couple of shots at Gumball and some of them hit Gumball hurting his walker.

Then after that happened Gumball said " Owww, that hurt, but it seems that now I am on a platform and I am in outer space, this is great." and Sérgio was angry and said " You are a lucky bastard Gumball, but luck won't last forever, lets do this."

And then Gumball was quicker and he did a few punches to the robot's weak spot and it went a malfunctioning and then Sérgio said " Oh no, this is bad, the controls won't respond.

This was the perfect oppurtunity for Gumball to defeat him, he went up to the weak spot and punched it, he was on top of it and next a drill was fired and went straight into Gumball but he dodged and it hit the weak spot, affecting it very much, then Gumball went up and did a chain of punches and kicks to the cockpit of The Fatal Lizard and with these attacks the robot was pretty much damaged.

And then Sérgio said inside his damaged cockpit " Look at what you did, this is a delicate machine, this cost me millions of euros just to build it and now you're destroying it, now you'll pay, CHARGE!"

And then he fired a couple of shots from the machine gun arm but they all missed, then he did a chain of attacks that all missed Gumball and then Gumball managed to punch again the weak spot and he also did multiple kicks to it."

Then the controls were malfunctioning and Sérgio said " What? Malfunctioning again? Please respond." and then Gumball went to the weak spot again and puch it multiple times, and the with a quick swift he managed to tear off the robot's machine gun arm and then he did strong punches to the cockpit again, then after making the cockpit weak he grabed it with both arms.

Sérgio said " Whoa, what are you doing? You destroyed the arms and now what?" and after that statement he spinned the capsule around with Sérgio in it and then he threw himto outer space and while being thrown he yelled " You will pay for this Watterson kid, AHHHHH!"

And without the pilot the robot stopped functioning and fell to Earth, then everyone was celebrating Gumball's victory by seeing it on the screen and then the Cannon was about to be fired until it malfunctioned and some explosions were set up on the cannon preventing it from firing.

Everyone was celebrating even more now that the cannon didn't fire thanks to Marques doing his job.

**Great chapter huh? Gumball just battled Sérgio's Fatal Lizard and won, plus he stopped the Doom Cannon from firing, but the adventure is not over yet, there are still more surprises, until then charizard30 out.**


	16. A huge sacrifice

**Hey guys, as you remember last chapter Gumball battled Sérgio and after he was defeated by Gumball he disappeared into space and the cannon was not fired, but in this part there is about to happen something big, enjoy this chapter everyone.**

* * *

Chapter 16: A huge sacrifice

The cannon was presumed as destroyed and Gumball was still in outer space in a platform and said " I did it but now I have to get up there." and as he said it the blue cat made a big jump with his walker and did it easily as there was no gravity around.

Inside the ship Gumball's friends were waiting for his return as then Penny said " That is what my hero does." and after that said she kissed Gumball in the cheek and he was blushing a little.

After that Darwin hugged his brother and said " I thought you were going to die out in the space." and Anais said " I'm proud of you, but I wonder if we broke the Laws of Physics and the other ones." and then Marques was looking into Gumball with a little smile and said " Congratulations, you have done more that I thought." and they shook hands.

But before they could celebrate more the ship was shaking very much and then Joe said " Whoa, this was so violent that I almost became a banana milkshake." and he laughed, then Gumball said " Dude, that joke was so lame that I almost wish I never returned here, but keep practicing, but no time to discuss that now."

And then a small image of Sérgio appeared and they saw it was recorded, he said " Hello everyone, you members of Treasure Keepers thought you could fool me with this technique of stopping the cannon from firing?" and then Marques said " What? How did he know?"

Then Sérgio procceeded and said " Now as I said, I already knew of this plan to make mine fail, so I installed a program that would make you taste your own medicine, when the cannon fails to fire the ship will prepare a course and will crash into Earth, its now gonna hit the earth in 30 minutes, when it hits it the crash will be so massive that the Earth will be destroyed on impact, goodbye."

The screen was turned off and everyone was panicking and yelling " Oh no, what are we going to do?" and " The Earth will be destroyed along with our loved ones and we will be the only survivors." and then Gumball said " Alright everyone calm down, we're wasting time instead of saving the day again, so lets calm down, me and Marques will solve this right?"

And Marques said " We will, now lets get going and you guys stay here." and then the rest of the gang nodded their heads in agreement and Gumball and Marques procceeded to the cannon.

* * *

**On Earth, more properly in Lisbon:**

Everyone heard Sérgio speaking and the countdown was on a giant screen and everyone was panicking and screaming, but there were some people with hope and Nicole was saying " You can do this Gumball, try your best and win." and Richard also said " We also got hope on you son, go and kick some butt." and every loved ones of the Treasure Keepers supported their children and soon the people of Lisbon started cheering.

In the Doom Cannon the countdown was for 25 minutes left and now both Gumball and Marques were in the cannon's core and Marques said " Alright, I can make the cannon stop from hitting the atmosfere, but the bad part is that its going to self destruct in 20 minutes, as soon as I finish, we get out of here, okay?"

And Gumball said " Okay, I will cover you." and then Marques said a few seconds after that " Okay, I'm done." and then Gumball said " Already? I thought that I was going to have enemies but..." and before he could finish his sentence Sérgio broke into the ship with The Fatal Lizard all broken and said " Hahaha, well done now, you never cease to surprise me, but I managed to get back here from outer space, and now Gumball I'm going to kill you."

Then he pulled one of his robot arms with a machine gun and then Gumball said " What? How did you get a new one?" and then Sérgio said " It doesn't matter, prepare to die."

And then he fired a bullet that was going so fast that Gumball wasn't going to dodge it and when Gumball thought he was about to die Marques got in the way and the bullet hit him in the chest hurting him badly and then Marques said in a weak voice " Kid... Please don't let him get you... Run away with the rest of your friends." and Gumball said " No, I can carry you, hang on."

Then Marques with almost no breath said " Please... There is no hope for me now... This ship is going to blow in 15 minutes and you're going to die... Now go and be happy." and he let out a gasp and died, Gumball then closed his eyes and said " Rest in Peace, you're now doing patrols in Heaven."

Then Gumball was running and when he was with his friends he said " Run for your lives." and then Penny asked " Why?" and then Gumball said " To stop the ship from getting to the Earth's atmosphere Marques set a timer to self destruct this ship."

Then Darwin said " Speaking of which where is he? Isn't he supposed to run for his life?" and Gumball was with a sad face and said " Hummm, Sérgio actually managed to get inside and he tried to shoot me but Marques put in the way and he sacrificed himself, he didn't make it."

After that Alan said " Wow, I was actually starting to like him again, I can't belive he's gone." and Penny said " Me too." and everyone was sad and Gumball said " I hate to interrupt this momment but the ship is going to be destroyed in ten minutes, let's go."

And the gang all ran for their lives.

* * *

**Wow, no way everyone, now that they learned that the ship was going to crash the ship was programed to self destruct and now Marques is dead because he sacrificed himself for Gumball, the next chapter will be the last one, see what happens in the last chapter, charizard30 out.**


	17. The heroes crowned

**Hey everyone, this is the final chapter of this story, here the Treasure Keepers are crowned heroes for saving Earth, and on the last chapter you saw Marques sacrificing himself to save Gumball, but is he really dead? Find out on this chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The heroes crowned

The gang were all running in time to arrive to the exit before they would get caught in the destruction and then Anais said " Wait, we can't get away in the helicopter." and then Gumball said " Why?" and Anais explained " At this altitude, we can't drive it, because its like really cold in space, so the helicopter was frozen and we can't use it."

Then Gumball said " I guess we don't have any other choice, but to skydive out of here." and after that Teri said in panic " Are you crazy? We can't do that, besides we can't breath in space and what if we get an unknown disease in space?" and then Gumball said " Don't worry, as you can see this ship wasn't designed to be in space but we can breathe, so we can skydive, prepare yourselves."

And after that statement Gumball opened a window of the ship and jumped out of it, then he made signal to the others and they all jumped with fear, but they made it, and just in time because as they were jumping the ship exploded into multiple pieces and luckly before getting into the earth's atmosphere, so they drifted in space.

While skydiving Gumball was beginning to combust and he was yelling " Ouch, I forgot that when we jumped from a great altitude we combust." and the others were also combusting and were in pain because of it.

After some minutes they were almost arriving to Lisbon and Penny said " Don't worry, I will morph into my dragon form and take us safely to the ground." and after that she did it and carried them all on her back, in a few minutes they landed on Lisbon in front of the Vasco da Gama Hotel where the people of Lisbon were cheering for them.

The President Cavaco Silva was also there and he said with a big smile " Congratulations, you saved not only our country but also Earth, where is Marques?" and then the Treasure Keepers said " He d..." but they were interrupted when they saw the Fatal Lizard all repaired with Marques inside who said I'm here sir."

The gang were all surprised with this and Darwin asked with shock " You... survided... but how?" and Marques got off the robot and said " Its quite simple my friend, when I was shot I realized that I had a bulletproof vest, like the cops have, then to fool Sérgio I faked my own death and after you left Sérgio was too weak to continue and he fainted, after that I got up and fixed the Fatal Lizard before the ship could explode and I skydived like you all did and instead of combusting I flied with this baby and now here I am."

And then everyone was shocked and Gumball said " Wow, that is some story, but we're glad you are alive, and now we don't have to say that you died, but what about Sérgio?"

Then Marques said " He is inside the Fatal Lizard, still unconscious, I know what he did, but I couldn't left him to die in the ship and as the GNR Commander I have the duty to protect everyone even him, so now we will see when he will wake up."

And after that the President continued "Well, I'm glad to see you, and now that you are here I can deliver these to you." and in his hand there were medals for all the members of the Treasure Keepers and for Marques as well, the President continued " These medals are for you, for saving the entire world from doom, I pronounce you all heroes of the Earth."

Everyone was clapping for them and especially their families, then Sérgio woke up and said " Oh, where am I?" and then he saw the President and said " Sir? What happened?"

After that Cavaco Silva said " Sérgio, Marques told me everything that you have done, you are under arrest for the atempted murder of all these children, your own Commander and almost destroying Earth, guards seize him."

And the GNR guards put handcuffs on both his hands and Sérgio said with anger " What? I don't deserve this, I want revenge, Marques, you kids, this isn't over." and before finishing he was put in a car and was in way to jail.

As he was leaving the President continued " As I was saying these medals are for you saving Earth, and by the way..." he was pointing for the kids " You can come here any time you want, you don't have to pay for the ticket because you are the saviors of Earth and because I will warn the airports here of who you are."

And they all cheered and their families hugged them tight for them saving the Earth, after that the President continued " And not only that but I ordered a bunch of construction men to repair your town, Elmore and until its repaired you can stay here without paying for the rooms in the hotel."

They all were really surprised of that and each of the kids including Marques handshaked Cavaco Silva and they gave big smiles to him and returned to the hotel to stay in there.

* * *

**Two hours later in Spain:**

Sérgio was in the frontier of Portugal and Spain, he got out of the car with a gun pointed at his back and it belonged to a GNR officer who said " There you scubag, the President ordered me to expel you from here forever, and if you come back here he will order us to kill you, got it?" and then Sérgio said " Fine, but this isn't over, you will see, I..."

Before he could finish his sentence he was hit with the gun in his head and fainted, the officer said " You are very pathetic, I hope someone can give you a job except for the police." and he left the frontier and back to Portugal.

* * *

**Wow everyone, this was a very good last chapter, Marques didn't die and the heroes got rewarded and can now come to Portugal any time they want, as for Sérgio he sure learned his lesson, the next story I'm going to do is to complete the Pokémon story, but I don't have many ideas, so for now I will think of some and resume writing the story, farewell, charizard30 out.**


End file.
